A Letter for Monica
by JMBangelgirl
Summary: Monica narrates her flashbacks to an assignment where she recieved letters that threatened her and her friend's lives. Rating for some violence.
1. Part One

Title: A Letter for Monica

Author: Justine B.

Rating: PG rating for some violence and suspenseful situations 

Category: suspense/drama

Summary: Monica narrates her flashbacks to an assignment where she received letters, threatening her and her friend's lives.

Part One 

Even as the blustery wind blew various strands of auburn locks in front of my eyes, the notion to react didn't enter my thoughts. My mind was in an abnormal world of the exact opposite of reality. Ever since I had started out on my feet that morning, I had sensed some change in the moments slowly passing by-whether it was my senses over-reacting or the Father trying to whisper something into my obstinate mind, I didn't know. Frankly, at the moment, the emotion to care didn't strike me. It was an odd feeling to be in the middle of reality but yet not realizing it. And I couldn't even tell if I was literally in reality for my human form was so very numb from the wind whipping at my cold skin. If Tess had been there she would have been angered at my attire. All I wore was a simple sweater with a pink blouse beneath and blue jeans to cover my legs from the winter air. I had no mittens or hat; nothing quite protective to keep me from being immune to "hypothermia", as humans call it. Of course, angels aren't usually prone to being sick, but once in a while the Almighty will allow the oddest situations to happen to us. As I think back on what Tess and I call the "old days", I remember all the human forms that have overcome my body. At the moment, I won't take the time to name them all, but the one I'll definitely never forget is when God "blessed" me with the body of a seventy-year-old female. It was quite an experience to be old, in human years, and in a retirement home. And not to mention being the center of an infatuation was extremely different then anything I'll most likely ever be entertained by. 

Another gust of wind caused me to fold my arms across my chest, rubbing my fingers together for all the heat I could create. As I stood there in amidst of the human daily activities, I had literally forgotten the original reason that I had been sent to this place, if I had been sent at all. I was known to wander when my mind was deep in thought. Sometimes that was a good thing, and other times, it was bad. And when I had wandered, the situations I had found my self in I ought to label quite interesting. I don't know if that's the way others would see it, focussing on my wee friends, but I surely do. 

My brown eyes wandered to a couple on a nearby bench. They were young in their mid-twenties, and happily enjoyed the love between them as they expressed it in many ways. Their actions made my mind wander. Human love was such a mystery to angels, like myself. When I had been tempted upon a High Mountain, humanity and true love right within my grasp, the temptations of my curiosity had almost taken a-hold. How I regret almost falling into the words of evil. Even though I would give anything for a few days on earth as a true human, I would never be able to forget the wonderful love that God has given me, even if there are the "rules" and "exceptions" that I have to follow. God's love is greater than any human love these creatures have created. And by the looks of it, I'm not sure if all the love on the earth is the kind that God's children should be falling deeper in to. 

Well, I'll go back to the subject of why I was there, all alone in the cold. The distractions of all that my senses observed that day was just tremendous. You'd be surprised how detailed the human senses are. 

The couple soon finished their expressions for each other and stood up from the bench. My eyes were glued upon them as their figures slowly grew smaller when they walked down the park trail. Realizing the feeling that my legs were experiencing from standing in the same position for so long, I decided to claim the bench my eyes had been fixing on for a while. The park seemed to be lessening with people, anyway. No one wanted the bench at the moment.

I walked across the trail and onto the fading, brown grass, with specks of white snowflakes scattered here and there. I wondered if this small society would have a brown Christmas, considering how near the holiday was becoming. People gaily roamed the streets, carrying bags and shopping carts with them, most likely filled with presents and gifts for their loved ones. Christmas always made me happy. The lights, the trees, the scents-everything. It was all just a lovely time of year that humans had turned Christ's birth into. But that made me fear and regret the moments that humans forget the true meaning of Christmas. Concentrating on their annual lists can really get in the way of certain areas that are more important than others. It's a definite shame to see that happen.

Before I realized it, in the midst of my thoughts, my numb legs had carried me to the small bench that had awaited me. I ran my finger upon that smooth engravement of roses and other various flowers that were carved on the marble edging. The main platform consisted of a darker rock that I wasn't familiar with. It made a beautiful combination, though. There was also a few scratchings of initials on the seat of the small bench. It wasn't teenage markings to show their gang's motto, but rather many couple's initials, signifying their love for one another. I thought of it as a sweet way to let the world know that you once loved, and still did, if that was the matter.

Finally jumping into reality for the time being, I seated myself and gazed up at the sky. The clouds were rolling in, though they weren't dark storm clouds, but rather puffy white objects that seemed to gently float along the horizon and celestial dome in the blue-gray sky. It was a wonderful and tranquil site for the busily worked mind. I enjoyed the work of art that God had created, taking in every flattery that I possibly could. But a familiar voice disturbed my thoughts. The voice didn't exactly disturb me, but I must admit that I was startled at the time.

"Monica," it called softly. I opened my squinting eyes all the way and peered at the figure before me. "Angel Girl, what are you doing?"

"Tess." I mumbled, my supervisor coming together as one picture. I still remember the definite shape of her attractive smile, her brown coat muffled around her heavier body, and her dark skin coming to a fine crease at her big, brown eyes. Altogether, Tess was a lovely woman.

"Yes, baby, that's my name. But are you okay? You should be in-doors, and if not, get the proper clothing on! It's nearly below zero, Angel Girl." I smiled at her tone. How did I guess that if she, of all people, would find me out here, she would have a somewhat stern, but calm fit about my attire?

For a moment, I just looked her straight in the eye before answering, a bit unsure of myself, "I'm not exactly sure." 

"Not exactly sure? Baby, first of all tell me what you're doing out here," Tess' mothering voice soothed.

"I don't know..." my words trailed off in a few dim mumbles. I was very confused, having no memory, at the moment, of what was troubling me? Had I wandered again? And if so, what was in the depth of my thoughts to cause this behavior? "I can't remember, Tess. I think I wandered."

"Again?" she asked with a smile forming on her face. She walked a little closer towards me and hesitated for my answer my before seating herself next to me. I nodded. "What's on your mind, honey?"

"I'm trying to figure that out too. For all I know, I've just been noticing all of God's wonderful creation. Isn't a lovely day out, Tess?" I asked in my weary Irish lilt.

"Excuse me, Miss Wings, but if you haven't noticed, it's a bit cold out. Since when do you favor this sort of weather?"

"I suppose since now. I don't know, maybe it's because I'm too numb to notice it," I suggested with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, and all the better reason for ol' Tess to help you in-doors. Andrew and Gloria are inside that little cafe over there. You want to join us? I'm treating to a nice hot cup of coffee. Well, actually the Father's treating," Tess added with a grin. "But hey, He gave me the money." This time I let out a definite giggle before answering.

"Sure, that sounds great, Tess. I really think I'm needing a mocha latte."

"Now, Angel Girl, did I mention anything about a 'mocha latte'?" Tess asked in a solemn tone. For a moment I believed her expression.

"Well, no, but I suspected that that's what you were referring too. You know how much I love coffee, and I'd be satisfied with all of the above, if even that..."

"Miss Wings, stand up," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." I immediately took my spot a few feet higher than my supervisor.

"Now start walking towards that cafe and no arguing with me, please."

"I'm sorry, Tess. I didn't mean to argue. I'll do fine with an original cup of Joe," I told her gratefully with a gulp. "Anyway, a mocha latte is..."

"Is going to do you just fine with a nice warm taste," Tess told me with a smile forming across her face. She too stood up, now towering a littler higher than I. For a moment, I took a double take, peering up into those big brown eyes, only to realize that Tess' previous comments had all been leading into what I wanted. She was going to spoil me again, I thought with a selfish eager.

"Thank you, Tess. I really do love you!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her as we walked across the street, our destination a small cafe style coffee shop.

"Oh sure," she sighed with a chuckle. "Now you do, after I let you devour your calorie-filled dessert," she smirked.

"Aw," I began with a hesitant smile forming on my rosy cheeks. "I think I'll love you anyway." I winked as she grabbed my cold hand and rubbed it in her large mittens. 

"Why, thank you, Angel Girl. Now after we're done with our little get-together, you make sure to get a nice jacket, gloves, a scarf, and a hat," Tess ordered me in a motherly voice that I could not argue with.

"Anything else?" I teased.

The supervisor narrowed her eyebrows in thought and replied, "Yeah, I'd like a cheeseburger, a small French fry, and a coke." She chuckled as she released her grasp on me to reach for the door handle. I shot her a sarcastic grin.

"Sure, Tess, go ahead," I began. A hot blast of air overcame us as we entered. I grinned and continued, "You're paying anyway." Tess glared at me and broke out into a small laugh.

"You're right, Angel Girl. But just because of that reason, I think I may deduct the fries. It's been proven that all the grease and oil that they're fried in creates ten times the more fat..."

"Tess, can we please enjoy a friendly conversation without talking about human weight problems? It's really not my favorite subject, especially after attending that dieting seminar last week." I gulped and sighed.

"Hey, that was quite interesting. But, okay, Miss Wings. You win." Tess smiled and pointed towards two figures across the restaurant floor.

"Andrew and Gloria," I spoke with a happy tone. It had been a while since I had been with all of my friends.

"Hey, Monica, Tess," Andrew's kind voice greeted us. He stood up to help Tess off with her jacket. 

Gloria abruptly followed in speaking, "Hello, everyone. We've been waiting for you." She smiled, her glasses outlining the creases of her compassionate eyes.

"Hullo," I said warmly, reaching over to touch Gloria's hand. Andrew turned towards me and patted me on the back with a worried expression empowering his face.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" he asked. "Monica, the bank thermometer says it's about five above. You could catch a cold, for goodness sakes."

"I don't know," I answered with a giggle. "What is it with you people? I can fend for myself!" I laughed with an exclamatory sigh. "Don't you think I'd be able to tell if I'm cold?"

"No," Tess interrupted. "Not with the way you describe 'lovely weather'," she said, shaking her black-gray curls. 

"Actually, the weather is quite lovely considering it's the middle of December," Gloria told us three. "Just look at the beautiful sky. You know, it's unusually silly that humans think they can see creatures and objects in those clouds," she laughed.

"I don't think it's the least bit silly," Andrew chuckled, as he moved into the booth next to Gloria. "Look there now! Doesn't it seem as if that cloud is a dog?" he asked. Tess and I exchanged odd glances.

"A dog, Angel Boy?" Tess asked with her usual tone. "I don't think so." I shook my head in agreement, burrowing my eyebrows in sarcasm. "I'd definitely see that as a lovely doughnut." But my agreeing expression turned into a look of shock and even more burrowing sarcasm as Tess' answer rang in my ears. I raised my eyebrows before adding on to the conversation.

"How can you two think such silly ideas? Now if you look at that cloud, you'll definitely see a puffy wee balloon," I said, pointing out of the glass window and forming the shape with my finger. But apparently, I didn't do a good enough job of explaining myself before all three of my friends shook their head in disagreement, including Gloria.

"No, you are so silly, everyone!" she exclaimed with a giggle. Andrew, Tess, and I exchanged glances and looked at her puzzled.

"And just what do you see, baby?" Tess asked her. Gloria adjusted her glasses and peered at the slowly moving cloud. Now all four of us anxiously stared through the window.

"I would definitely have to say..." Gloria paused and then answered, "It's an all so obvious that that single cloud, right there forms the exact object of a sheep! Just look at the outline. It's as if the sheep were happily grazing in its pasture that the shepherd led it too." 

For a moment, we all turned our heads in different directions, as if taking Gloria's suggestion into deep consideration. Then, in harmony, all three of us agreed with our own murmurs of approval. That caused us to burst out in laughter at the whole situation. 

"You know, I think I'll be needing that nice mocha latte now," I spoke up, looking into the eyes of my supervisor next to me.

"Oh, really?" she asked, matching her eye level with mine. "Then that means I'll be needing my doughnut and a hot cup of Joe," she grinned.

"And a gingerale for me!" Andrew exclaimed, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back in the booth. I gazed at him from across the table; his emerald green eyes were sparkling with mischief. 

"I'd like twenty-five percent grape juice, twenty-five percent orange juice, twenty-five percent apple juice, and twenty-five percent gingerale," Gloria replied promptly. An irresistible smile covered her rosy lips.

"Aw, the lady is getting daring," Andrew joked, chuckling at her request. "I've only gone half gingerale and orange juice...and I don't even think the two servings were evenly measured." He chuckled again.

"Little Angel, please just make a simple choice and tell me when you've decided," Tess said, patting Gloria's hand, which rested on the edge of the table.

"Oh..." the youngest hesitated. "How about half grape juice and half gingerale?" she asked. Tess smiled and shook her head. "A gingerale then," she mumbled, looking down. The three of us laughed at her reaction. 

"Two gingerales, one mocha latte, and a doughnut and coffee it will be then!"

"Oh, and Tess," I quickly added, grabbing her arm gently. "Can we have a side-dish of onion rings to share?" I smiled, hoping that Tess wouldn't mind the "extra grease".

"Why not? How often do we get to enjoy a nice afternoon together?" Tess asked. I was relieved at her answer.

We ate our snacks and drank our refreshments, pausing to speak and join in the interesting conversations that carried on throughout our luncheon. After about an hour of laughing and enjoying our time together, we all agreed that it was time to move on. Moving on is harder then expected when you're having a fun time with your friends. But knowing that you're going to back to work for the Almighty makes it easier to part.

"Angel Girl, I want you to get a jacket, mittens, a scar..."

"Tess, I know," I answered with a smile. I grabbed her hand in mine and thanked her for "treating" us. 

"Monica?" Andrew asked, sneaking up behind me. I jumped at his fingers poking into my sides. Putting a hand over my heart, I turned around and released my grasp on Tess' hand.

"Well, that's one way to get my attention," I said sternly, quickly sticking tongue out at him, hoping no one in public noticed the embarrassing action. Of course, I meant it jokingly, but I was relieved that Tess was facing behind me.

"Hey, I had to do something," he teased with a laugh. "I just wanted to say good bye to you and Tess before Gloria and I get back to our part of this new assignment. Looks like it has to deal with something that involved the Angel of Death," he told me. 

"Really?" I asked with a grin. "Well, that's quite interesting Andrew. Hey, wait! I guess you're the perfect one for the job!" I exclaimed with a sarcastic tone. Now it was Andrew's turn to stick out his tongue. Unfortunate for him (though I have to say I enjoyed every minute of it), Tess caught his action out of the corner of her eye and immediately stepped between us. She took his coat collar in her finger tips and stared at him with that "Tess glare" that she seemed to always possess at the right times.

"Andrew, what exactly was that?" our supervisor asked him with the sternest voice that I could possibly imagine coming from her lips. Actually, I have heard worst, but at the moment, it was likely the loudest she dared to go in a public area.

"W-what?" he asked, bring his hand up to run through his blond locks. His emerald green eyes refused to meet those of her big brown ones. Feeling her glare, he coughed and was forced to meet her gaze. "I-I...well...Monica did it too..."

"I didn't ask what she did, Angel Boy. I asked what you did. Now are you going to answer me or not?" Tess asked him, releasing the strong grip she had on his collar.

"Well, I-I stuck out my tongue at her. Tess, believe me, it was only meant to be a joke," he chuckled. "It wasn't like..."

"I know exactly what it was, Andrew, but why did you do that? You know we're in a public area and there are people staring at us right now."

"Maybe that's because you're..." I gave him a slight kick in the shin before he was capable of finishing his sentence. "You know, Tess? You're perfectly right. It was a total inappropriate thing to do in our position-anywhere," he quickly added. "And especially for an angel to do it," he said, glancing at me. I shot him an innocent look.

"That's right, baby," Tess said, stepping out of the way. I was now face to face with him again. "And I expect better behavior next time, Andrew. Now what do you have to say to that?"

"Uh, good bye?" Andrew asked, seeing Gloria motioning to him. A taxi had come to a stop before the cafe, which had been flagged down by the little angel. With that, Andrew gave me and Tess a quick squeeze of the hand and went traveling out of the door. Tess turned to me and exchanged a big smile. 

"That was fun," she said. "Now, Angel Girl, I think Andrew here has the right idea with saying good bye. Go get yourself all those lovely supplies that I ordered and meet me wherever the Father says. Right now, I'm not exactly sure where that place is, but I'm sure we'll be told as soon as possible." Tess sighed and glanced up to the heavens, as if waiting for a 'sign'.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, also with a smile. "I'll be sure to report back, first thing." I quickly hugged my supervisor, enjoying the warm embrace she provided.

"Now get your little angel butt out of here!" Tess ordered, forcing me out of the hug. I giggled and nodded.

"I'm on my way." Looking up at the sky, I closed my eyes and suddenly all of the "supplies" Tess had ordered me to require in my uniform appeared upon me." Thank you, Father," I murmured. With that, I pushed open the door and made my way down the sidewalk. This time I knew for sure that the weather was a wee bit more than "lovely". 

But as I walked past all of the shops where tourists and many people lurked, purchasing gifts for the upcoming holiday, I passed by a quaint part of town. It was much more run-down with an older and dirtier look. Just as I made my way pass a small, dark alley, I was surprised to feel the force of a hand clamp over my mouth. I was grabbed with a strong hold from around my stomach pushed into the alley. Realizing my dangerous position and what was possible to happen, I kept still instead of squirming her way out of the harsh grasp. 

"I'm going to release my hand from your mouth," a sly voice whispered. "But be aware that I have a gun to your head." I could feel a round object being pressed against my auburn head; I knew for sure that it was the mouth of a pistol. I did have to be careful. 

"Okay," I said in an extremely muffled voice, nodding my head. He slowly took his hand away from my mouth. I sighed and heaved a large amount of air in an inhale. 

"Don't move or turn around, and don't even talk. Just nod or shake your head in agreement or disagreement. But I warn you, I wouldn't disagree with anything!" the voice commanded with a snicker. I quickly nodded. "Now listen closely and listen good. I don't know who you are or where you're from, but you're interrupting with our work and I can't have that. Do as I say and no one gets hurt, including your three friends." Hearing the mention of Tess, Andrew, and Gloria made me tense. I knew, as angels, we couldn't die, but with all the things that the Father had let happen to us in the past, I wasn't sure what to expect. "Stay out of Project ABC 200!" the voice stormed, yet still in a dim whisper.

Project ABC 200? I thought in a rage. What's that? At that moment, I knew if I said something-anything at all-my life could be at stake. 

"You got that?" the voice asked. I hesitantly nodded. "Good—now if you don't follow what I say, then there will be major consequences. I don't think you want to find out what those consequences are, eh?" I shook my head, my body aching at his grasp. "I'm going to let go of you. Walk straight out to the sidewalk from where you were and don't look back or I swear I'll shoot you. Don't even think about getting the police involved, don't you dare! I'm watching you, sweet heart," he snickered. "I know where you are, what you're doing, and what you will do constantly. If you call the police, you'll drop dead before they can take your name and number down. Now you got all that?" For some reason, I couldn't find the simple strength to nod before he shook me fiercely and slammed my body against the stone wall behind. "You got that?" he stormed. Finally I nodded and grit my teeth. "Good, 'cause this is between you and I. Now I'm gonna let you go and you walk straight out of here and don't turn back. Okay?" I nodded again, wondering if the questions would ever cease. "Now get lost!" he ordered. I sighed when he unwrapped his arm from my stomach. Remembering his orders, I scrambled straightforward, trying as hard as possible to erase the stricken look on my face. Daylight streamed into my pupils when I walked out onto the sidewalk. 

"Remember..." a faint voice called before all went silent behind me. I started to run and run who knows where. I just wanted to be safe, somewhere out of this man's reach, whoever he was.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

"Monica?" the familiar male voice asked. "Are you alright? I thought you were supposed to meet Tess somewhere around here."

"Andrew," I murmured. Even though the wee "even" had happened more than a half-hour ago, I was still quite shaken up. Then thoughts of telling Andrew about my experience entered my mind. But what he had said...I'm watching you. I know where you are, what you're doing, and what you will do constantly...

"Yes?" he asked, coming to take a seat next to me. He bent over, trying to meet a drifted gaze with me.

"Um..." my words trailed off. It was useless. I, frankly, could find nothing else to speak about. "Yeah, I suppose I'm al-alright," I stammered. I struggled to keep a few tears from seeping out of my brown eyes.

"Okay," Andrew said with a smile of disbelief. "How can I know you too well to know that something is on your mind?" 

"Andrew, can I ask you something?" I said quietly, scooting closer to him. I didn't feel safe in the open area, as we were. The "someone" who had haunted my footsteps a few moments ago could be anywhere around, and the problem was that I didn't know what his appearance was like.

"Sure thing, my friend." He smiled, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. His embrace made me feel safer, as if I was locked up tight where no one could reach me.

"Have you ever been in a situation where you have something really important to share but you can't share it because there's consequences to your actions? Really, really dangerous consequences?" I gulped down a few sighs of fear. For a moment, Andrew and I just sat in silence. I could feel his concerned eyes on me the whole time.

"Monica, what's going on?" he asked solemnly. He un-wrapped his arm around my shoulder and turned towards me. "You can talk to me, don't worry. I'm one of your friends, you know that, right?"

"Yes, Andrew, I really do know that, but if I say this certain thing, there's a dangerous consequence, and I...I...I...just can't." Suddenly tears started streaming out of my eyes and I buried my head in Andrew's warm shoulder. But I couldn't stay hidden forever. I had an assignment to attend to-as soon as I was given directions as to where to meet Tess.

"Hey, now, it can't be that bad..." he paused at eye level with me, realizing how much danger I was in, though he did not know the exact situation. "Can it?" he continued. I slowly nodded, reaching up to wipe a few tears away from my eyes. As I did so, another bundle came loose from my dark eyes.

"Yes, it is, Andrew. You have no idea," I sobbed.

"Well, in that case, can you tell me the consequence?" Andrew asked me, taking my hand in his.

"Oh, Andrew, I don't think I can...I mean, I don't want anything to happen to you..." I stopped in amidst of my sentence.

A surprised Andrew spoke, "Monica, honey, if this has something to do with me, and possibly Tess and Gloria by the sounds, I think I should know what's going on."

"But that's the problem! The only way you're involved is through danger. Andrew, if I do tell you something terrible could happen to the rest of all of you. I can't let it happen because it would be my fault!" I broke down in another burst of tears.

Just then there was a loud explosion coming from the opposite side of the street. To our horror, the cafe building we had just been in about an hour ago was totally demolished. Even though he was in shock, just as I was, Andrew looked down at me, a crazed look on his handsome features.

"Monica?" he asked, as if I knew the cause of the explosion.

"I don't know," I cried, shaking my head. I stood up immediately and started walking towards the cafe. Cries and screams erupted around the small restaurant as a few customers emerged from the entrance, coughing and spattering smoke from their lungs. 

"Everyone was out!" one of the men called who came stumbling out of the building. As Andrew and I stared at him, his apron became invisible and we realized his position as a worker of the cafe. "We got everyone out!" he shouted through the floating rubble and mass of debris.

A few sighs of relief and praises to God were carried in the air and I held Andrew's hand tightly.

"I wonder what happened," I mumbled.

"Yeah, me too," Andrew agreed. "I'm a bit confused right now." He focussed his eyes upon my head.

"I was beginning to say too much. This is just the beginning of it, Andrew," I told him slowly and hesitantly. "If I had said anymore that could have been the end of us-of Tess and Gloria. And I can't tell you anymore," I squeaked through a breath.

"After this, I'm going to trust that you're right, Angel Girl."

"Believe me, you have to."

"Come on, let's find Tess," my friend said, turning me around in the opposite direction. "She'll want to know a bit about this, I'm sure. And just as much as she can know," Andrew added quickly, wrapping his arm, once again, around my shoulder.

"Yeah," I agreed with an uneasy gulp. "Let's get away from here...far away."

******

Gloria quickly stood up and adjusted her glasses. She smiled as a middle-aged woman walked through the door.

"Welcome to Washington School. My name is Gloria. How may I be of assistance?" she asked in quite a perky voice.

"Well, that's a warm welcome that I haven't received for years," the newcomer said with a wide smile. "You must be new, right?" Gloria nodded. "My name is Jane, I'm Sue Anne's mom. You know, the one who she dreads?" Jane laughed.

"Actually, I'm still adjusting to the children's names, but yes, I know who Sue Anne is-a wonderful girl. And no, I don't think she dreads you, Jane," Gloria said, shaking her head. "Oh, sorry. Nice to make an acquaintance with you, Jane."

"You too," Jane agreed, pushing a strand of her strawberry hair behind her ear. "And I'm glad to hear such a wonderful report about Sue Anne." The mother smiled warmly with a proud look of esteem on her face.

"Yes, you should be a proud mom," Gloria said. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, Sue Anne has a doctor's appointment at two-thirty. I sent a permission slip with her. Did she not turn it into the office?" Jane asked with a surprised tone.

"Actually, no, I haven't even seen Jane here today. I really thought that was the reason you were coming in-to excuse her from school today." Gloria also held a surprised look on her face.

"Uh, no. Great, she's probably skippin'. She threatened last night...I can't believe..." Jane sighed with a gruff voice and shook her head.

"Would you like to talk about this? That's why I'm here-counselor, secretary, and assistant all in one!"

"No, I'm sorry, Gloria. These are personal issues. I have to go find Sue Anne before she gets herself into trouble."

"Jane, really, I can help with whatever is going on." The persuasion in Gloria's voice brought an odd trust-worthy feeling to Jane's heart. Surprised, Jane slowly nodded and rubbed her head.

"Yeah, actually, I don't know how you did that, but I think it'd be good to talk."

"I talk to a lot of people about their problems," Gloria said. "I guess I'm just getting good at the persuasion part," she joked. Jane nodded and smiled. "Why don't I get you a cup of coffee and we sit in my office. Yeah, can you believe they even get me my own office?"

Jane laughed and replied, "Well, sounds like a good idea. This must be your first job. I remember thinking that about fifteen years back," she chuckled. 

"Well, it's my first official office job," Gloria replied. She led Jane down a short hall, entering into a small office at the end.

"Aw, I see," Jane answered. The indigo lights that shined dimly from the ceiling in Gloria's office highlighted her fair skin. The office had pastel colored walls, about twelve feet in diameter, which was just enough for Gloria to keep her supplies. In the far left corner was her desk, though small is size, it help her computer, paperwork, and binders and folders. On the opposite side of the desk sat two chairs where most of the counseled students would sit, rarely more than two at a time. "You have a nice little place here," she continued.

"Yeah, little is right," the little angel laughed. Gloria walked over to her desk and flipped on a lamp that lit up her paperwork. "So, do you want to take a seat while I get you a cup of coffee?"

Jane sighed and spoke, "Sure, that'd be great, Gloria." The angel could see the nervous and hesitant look upon the mother's face. Jane sat down in one of the two chairs and set her purse beside her.

"Do you take cream or sugar?" Gloria asked. She poured the coffee out of a small pot. 

"No thanks. I need it straight," Jane replied, holding a hand to her head. "It may do me a little good. You make it strong?"

"Oh yes," Gloria giggled. "I have a friend, Monica-she's taught me how to make the perfect cup."

"Addict, I take it?" Jane laughed.

"Definitely, though she won't admit it."

"I have those kind of days..." Jane began.

Gloria interrupted her statement, "Like right now?"

"Are you presuming something?" Jane asked, her teal eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Well, I'm not presuming anything. I'm telling you that you're not admitting something to me. Come on, Jane. I'm a counselor, remember? The only reason I know your daughter is because I've had her under my provision."

"And now look at her, she's skippin'," Jane murmured. "Not meaning that you're a bad counselor, but something's on that girls mind that she's not spilling out."

"Something's on your mind too, Jane," Gloria told the woman softly, handing her the cup of steaming coffee.

"You know, you counselors sure have a way of making a person feel awful guilty," Jane muttered, shooting Gloria a suspicious look.

"It takes practice, and I've had a few years of it. That's my main field of work-helping people with their problems and working it out with them," Gloria said with a smile. "So, do you want to start at the beginning?" She sat down in the leather-backed rolling chair in front of her computer. 

"Well," Jane began hesitantly.

"Don't worry, this will stay confidential."

"You see, Jane was a definite accident. I don't regret having her, but still, I might've done better without raising a child on my own."

"So there's no husband?" Gloria questioned.

"No, just me. Ron, her father, is somewhere on the streets of a run-down town, probably dealing drugs and selling off all of his possessions just to get money to buy some more weed. He's so messed up, but when I met him, there was something about him that captured my heart. We fell in love."

"And you had Jane?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah," Jane replied, shutting her teal eyes. "After I found out I was pregnant, I ran away from home. You see, I lived with my dad. My mom had died when I was only a young girl. My dad drank until he knocked himself out from the dry-heaves. I was scared of death of him; he beat me to the blue. And when I found out I was pregnant, I just didn't have the power to face him."

"You haven't seen him since?"

"Nope, and frankly, I don't give. He's probably dead by now anyway," Jane shivered.

"But he's still your father, Jane. Even if he did beat you, I'm sure he loved you. You know, people who drink-their minds are so washed out from the alcohol that they can't see the beauty before them."

"I know, but still. He hurt me, he hurt my mother..."

"How did she die?" Gloria questioned. 

Jane hesitated before answering, "He beat her to death. She was sickly, as it was. One day they had an argument about their medical bills. We were poor; dad couldn't possibly afford another cent from his beer stash. My mom was defiant-she wanted to live in order to take care of me. She knew that if she passed on, I'd be the next one to be hurt. She would always protect me and take my beatings when I got in trouble for something."

"It sounds so terrible, Jane. I'm sorry that you've had to witness all of this," Gloria said sympathetically.

"I'm not finished yet," Jane said solemnly, shaking her head. "This is just the start of the 'trouble'."

"Well, go on then. I won't interrupt your story."

"After she died is when I met Ron, and you know the rest. So I told Ron that I had to run away before my dad found out about my pregnancy. Ron was devastated at the fact that I was actually pregnant this time. He didn't know exactly what to do either. I was only sixteen and he was eighteen. But it was after he found out that he started scaring me. He threatened to hurt me if I told the police or got any of the law involved. I was only a minor and he would get in serious trouble. I told him that since I loved him I would never turn him in. He believed me and offered to come with me to a metropolis quite some distance away. I sneaked into my house while my dad was knocked out from one of his hangovers and packed up all of my possessions. Then Ron and I drove away. But that night he had been drinking; I thought he was acting a little bit strange, but never bothered to say anything about it, for fear that I'd be harmed by him. We were driving down the highway when suddenly I looked over and Ron was mumbling and cursing under his breath. Just then, he swerved off the side of the road and into a ditch near the woods. He got of the truck and slammed the door, coming around to the other side and pulling me out by my hair. He threw me on the ground and pulled a gun out of his pocket. The gun cocked and he pointed it directly at my head. 

'If you say one word, I'll kill you immediately" he said. I nodded as he picked me up and forced me deeper into the woods. After about an hour's worth of walking, he stopped and looked around. About forty feet before us a light shone through the thick forest. He set me flat on my feet and dragged me to the light, which turned out to be a small shack. Inside were a few other teenage boys, about Ron's age. I didn't recognize them, but Ron knew them plenty well. They kept talking about some sort of plan that they called something 'ABC'. I had no clue what they meant, but I sat still in the corner. All of the teenagers had at least one gun on them, which they gripped tightly. After listening to their nonsense-plan for what seemed like hours, Ron grabbed my arm and the last thing I remember, there was a throbbing pain in the back of my head and everything went black. When I awoke, I was in the truck again, laying flat in the back seat. I looked out the back window and could barely make out Ron's muscular structure in the darkness. I was shocked to see him pointing a gun directly at a smaller figure's body. The next thing I heard was a gun shot, the screeching of brakes, and voices hollering, moving my way. 

'Now let's shoot the girl,' an unfamiliar voice had said. 

'No,' Ron's voice shouted. 'We'll just drop her off. She's out anyway; she ain't gonna know what happened. Now get going!' I sat in darkness, realizing that I was a witness to a crime that my own boyfriend had committed. I had never known him to kill anyone. All I knew about him was that he smoked weed, drank with the 'boys', and dealt drugs. He had never appeared this terrible to me. Then it hit me: they thought that I had been blacked-out, not knowing anything about the 'job' of project '...ABC'. If they knew that I had witnessed it, they would've killed me right then and there. I dropped flat in the back seat and shut my eyes tightly, hoping to convince them of my character. They took it, and took it so naively. The whole car ride before I felt my body being thrown out of the truck door I had faked being in a hard sleep. They had 'dropped me off' nearby a small town, much different then my hometown. It was this city. The only run-down part of this city is the far-end of town where rarely anyone travels except for occasional bums and gangs." Jane sighed and stopped.

"Wow," Gloria murmured, staring straight into Jane's refusing eyes. "And that's...the whole story?" she asked in shock.

"Well, that's most of it. "Then from that moment I lay on the ground, I stood up with a numb body and looked around. I made my way into the town and got a job, rented an apartment once I had enough money, and tried my best to prepare for my baby. When Sue Anne was born, I had gotten myself together and was staying with a nice family. Their name was the Carlsons-they live down on Main Street. When I was at work, Mrs. Carlson, Mary, would watch Sue Anne for me. Lou was the husband. He worked at the factory while their son, Carl, attended school. In fact, Carl and Anne know each other have become good friends. They're only about four years apart. For a while, Mary and I suspected that one day they'd marry." Jane chuckled. "But really, he isn't 'her type', as Sue Anne puts it."

"Well, sounds like the after-life was a lot better," Gloria said, trying to cheer Jane up a bit.

"Yeah, well Sue Anne's messed up now-just like I was. That's why I'm scared, Gloria. I don't want her to get into the same deal as I did. It was such a terrible mistake...it all was a terrible mistake," Jane said, a tear forming in her eye.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Jane. But right now I'd like to discuss your story with you." Jane nodded. "You've witnessed two murders. That's a serious issue, Jane. You could be in danger."

"I know, I've been in danger ever since I ran away from home. I wouldn't be surprised if Ron was looking for me now. But no, he's probably forgotten about that. He doesn't even know I saw him kill someone." Jane shrugged. "I still get shivers when I remember that day."

"Do you know who he killed? You said you remember the plan that they were talking about having the letters 'ABC' in it. Does that give you any clues?" Gloria asked, leaning her arm on her desk.

"No, not really. I was half 'out-of-it' when I heard them talking. Scared, tired-you know, I could focus good enough. 'ABC' is such a common phrase, I could have just imagined it, for goodness sakes." Jane laughed. "It's part of the alphabet."

"Yes, that's for sure," Gloria teased with a giggle. "Well, Jane, you sure did accomplish what a counselor loves to hear. Thank you for sharing all of this with me. I'm glad that you did."

"Well, Gloria, you have a way to let people know you're trust-worthy. Say, when you talked to Sue Anne, did she say anything to you? Like something that would clue me in on where she is now?"

Gloria hesitated and answered, "Not that I know of. The only thing she said was something about a kid named Matt. Do you know anyone named Matt?" Jane's jaw almost dropped.

"Matt?" she mouthed, no sound escaping from her lips. "Oh my God, Gloria. God, no!" Jane exclaimed, shutting her eyes and sinking into her chair. 

"Is that an "oh my God, I need help" or "oh my God, using your name in vain?" Gloria asked, giving Jane a compassionate glance.

"I don't believe in God, Gloria. Please, He's just an old Sunday school tale." Jane rolled her eyes and sat back up.

"So, in that case, you weren't asking God for help," Gloria mused, smiling with a mischievous grin.

"Well, if there is a God, I sure do need help," Jane said, heaving a sigh.

"Then will you explain who Matt is, why you're so worried, and how I can help?" Gloria asked.

"Well, Matt is a boy who lives near the edge of town, that run-down place I was talking about. He's been coming by our house every now and again. Really scares me; he reminds me a lot of Ron. I think that he's after Jane, and truthfully, she's definitely being entertained by his infatuation."

"So you're scared that he's with her now?"

"Yeah," Jane gulped. "What exactly did she say about him?"

"Well, I told her I'd keep it confidential, Jane. How would you like me to share all of your secrets with her?" Gloria asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, now I really do trust you with my information. But, Gloria this is serious, she could be in real danger!" Jane exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Alright," Gloria began. "I'm not going to tell you what she said, because I don't want you two getting entangled in a feud."

"A feud?" Jane asked with a laugh. "Give me a break! She doesn't talk to me enough to get in a feud with me. Anyway, I'm all she's got."

"She doesn't talk to you, or you're too busy?" Gloria asked, remembering her previous conversation with Jane's daughter. Jane stared blankly at her feet.

"I don't know, but this is getting off the subject. I need to get to her, but you wouldn't know..."

"Actually I know a lot more than you think," Gloria said with a smile. "Jane, don't worry about it. What if I told you that I can have Jane safely returned to you by tonight or tomorrow morning, first thing?"

"Well, I'd say that that would be a miracle and definitely impossible," Jane said with a sarcastic look.

"Miracles aren't impossible," Gloria said. "In fact, they happen every day—when you believe, for believing is the true miracle. So, what do you say?"

"I say that you sound _just_ like a counselor, but what are you going to do?"

"Much more than I can put into words. Don't worry, Jane. Just go home, have a good lunch and get a good night's sleep," Gloria suggested.

Jane sighed and replied, "Fine, but you better believe that I am not going to be able to do anything but worry, Gloria. My own daughter's live is in jeopardy."

"Yes, I know, Jane. Just leave it up to me. I have a higher Power that I must consult now," Gloria said with a smirk forming on her lips as she obliviously glanced up at the heavens.

"Oh, you make things so hard to say 'no' to!" Jane exclaimed, a look of disbelief overcoming her fair skin. "Fine, I'll try."

"You'll do."

"That too!" Jane somehow managed a small giggle as she stood up and pushed her chair in towards the desk. She crumpled up her empty cup and threw it in the trashcan as she made her way out the door. "Thanks, Gloria," she said solemnly, peeking in the door as Gloria started up her computer.

"You're very welcome. Good day now."

******

Tess tapped her foot on the ground below her, rolling her eyes after glancing at the nearby time. I had been late many times before, but for some reason, Tess was taking this time a bit more into consideration.

She twirled one of her gray curls around her finger, entertaining her way in any way that she found necessary to keep her mind off of my absence. Perhaps she sensed the danger that had surrounded me in the past hour. Whether that was the case, something was keeping her attention to all the things that made her uneasy, instead of the pleasures she usually devoured.

About ten minutes passed before she stood up from her seated position on the side of a fountain that was placed in the middle of the public park. The fountain was structured out of cement, the characters of two cherubs spitting water into a large bowl, on which Tess found her comfort. But she was beginning to get upset with my leave. As usual, the supervisor started humming a few of her favorite tunes. Some of them she created from the top of her head. Tess was the kind of woman who could be inspired by anything that she saw on the face of the planet. This time, the singing of the water below her accompanied her beautiful tone that whispered from her lips.

"Tess, I'm so sorry," I cried, pacing towards my supervisor. Andrew kept behind a bit, knowing that he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"Well, Angel Girl," Tess said, slight worry ringing in her tone. "Where have you been? You wandered off this morning, don't tell me you did it again."

"This time it was a little different," I sighed, stopping before her and entangling my hand in hers. "You see," I paused as Andrew came up behind me. Tess glanced from my face to his, realizing our shaken expressions.

"What's the matter, Angel babies?" she asked. Andrew and I exchanged looks.

"There was an explosion-but that's not the real point I'm late," I continued uncertainly. 

"Yeah, but it's something she can't really talk about..." the Angel of Death's words trailed off. "In fact, she can't tell anyone."

"Please, Andrew," I said warmly. "I need to say what I'm able of doing so."

"And what are you able of doing so?" Tess asked, backing up a bit to get the whole view of my expression in her vision.

"Tess, I'm in a situation where something has happened and I cannot say because there will be a terrible consequence that involves you, Andrew, and Gloria." I paused and looked nervously around me, trying to spot any face that searched my own, as if spying and eavesdropping. I found no such person. "I'm sorry to leave you in worry like this, but it has to be," I went on.

"Angel Girl, if this situation is so important, than I feel, as your supervisor, that I must know."

"Tess," Andrew cut in. "She can't say anything more. This is for the best. She came close to telling me and the cafe we were in a while ago exploded." I nodded in a diffident agreement.

"Please, Tess, you have to believe me on this one."

"Well, Monica, I do believe you...but I'm believing in something I have no clue about," Tess said uneasily.

"As am I," Andrew added. I glanced from Tess to Andrew, trying to persuade them to give up on the subject.

"I know, and I'm sorry to torture you in this matter, but there's really no other way. I could tell you, and something terrible could happen to all of you, my friends. I don't want that to happen. Hence the reason I'm keeping my wee mouth shut," I said, trying to humor my friends by dropping the subject.

"I'm taking it you're finished with this topic?" Andrew asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. He stood directly behind me and I could almost hear his mind crying out to know what my "situation" was.

"Yes, I am," I answered promptly.

"Well, Miss Wings, you've definitely got yourself in a tough on here," Tess said, also laying a hand on my arm.

"I know I do. And how I'm to get out of it..." my words trailed off. The unknown man had never told me exactly how to get out of it, but just to stay out of it. Out of what though? That, I didn't know.

"So," Andrew started. "I better be going now." Tess nodded.

"Andrew," I whispered, not looking up at his longing green eyes. 

"Yes?" he answered.

"You understand, right?" My face was pale, a blank, but sorrowful expression lay upon it. Andrew was uncertain.

"Y-yes," was all he said before giving a slight smile our way and gently squeezing my arm. With that, he walked off and disappeared into the distant crowd.

"You and I better discuss our next assignment," Tess suggested. I could tell by her tone how concerned she was.

"Yes, that's a good idea," I mumbled, taking a seat on the fountain bowl.

"Well, Gloria has already began her job as the secretary and counselor at the Washington School. It's a local high school in the area. Washington Elementary is the elementary school. You'll be doing work there, which is right next door to where Gloria is positioned. I'm in charge of music at both schools, while Andrew is working on a project elsewhere. Somehow the two assignments are connected-ours and Andrew's. Don't ask me how, because I don't know everything this time." Tess shrugged. "The Father's plan will be revealed slowly, Monica."

"Yes, like always," I added. Tess nodded at my comment. "So who exactly am I working with?"

"Emily Halter. She's a sixth grader at the elementary school. She seems like a nice young girl who really is in need of an angel." 

"Why, Tess? Why do you say that?"

"Well, she's living right with a nice family, but the fact that her family is a foster home doesn't agree with her mind. She has been lying about her whole life to all of her so-called friends. Apparently she lives in a town house by Main Street, has two wealthy parents who are constantly working, and a dog Ruby."

"You don't know everything, Tess, but you sure do know a lot," I teased, nudging my supervisor in the arm. I heard a slight chuckle in reply.

"That's for sure."

"So who are you and Gloria working with?"

"Well, I'm posing as the substitute music teacher, as I said. My assignment is a boy named Carl who attends the high school, but volunteers at the elementary school. He comes from a wonderful godly family. Somehow, he's linked with Gloria's assignment. Oh, and by the way, if you haven't figured it out already by all the common bonds, all of our assignments somehow link together. Don't ask, but this is definitely a puzzle that the Father has given us to complete."

"When there's a puzzle, there's always a missing piece," I said. 

"Yes, there is," Tess agreed. "Now we have to figure out what that piece is. In the mean time, why don't you go ahead to the elementary school and prepare yourself as the sixth grade art teacher."

"Sixth grade art teacher?" I shrieked. "Tess, you know now that my artistic abilities..."

"Are absolutely wonderful!" Tess exclaimed, interrupting my sentence. "Angel Girl, you know that our abilities to do certain things are renewed by the Father when we need them."

"Yes," I giggled. "And I'm really needing mine renewed now," I joked.

"No comment to that one," Tess laughed. "Now get going!" she ordered with a chuckle.

"On my way," I replied.


End file.
